<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NSFW Alphabet - Carol Danvers by overcastskeleton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365393">NSFW Alphabet - Carol Danvers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcastskeleton/pseuds/overcastskeleton'>overcastskeleton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel NSFW Alphabets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, NSFW Alphabet, Smut, headcanons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:39:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcastskeleton/pseuds/overcastskeleton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An alphabetical list of headcanons for my favorite captain</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Marvel/Reader, Carol Danvers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel NSFW Alphabets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>NSFW Alphabet - Carol Danvers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is really just something to tide me over until I write my first real Carol Danvers fic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>A - Aftercare</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carol is very cuddly after the fact. Yeah, she goes through the motions of cleaning you up, and making sure you’re comfortable, but after that she’s a cuddle monster. Whether she’s stroking your skin, or playing with your hair, she’ll have you draped over her body, as she lazily mumbles nonsense. Carol just likes the feeling of your skin on hers, and the intimacy of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>B - Body</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carol’s favorite thing about your body are your thighs. She loves them wrapped around her waist as she pounds into you, or around her shoulders, as she eats you out. She could stay between them forever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your favorite thing about carol are her arms and shoulders. You love her muscles, they’re distracting. Watching Carol work out is almost life-threatening, now that she’s found out how much you like watching her. Also, she gives the best hugs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>C - Cum</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carol loves the way you taste. Seriously, she can and has spent hours between your legs, just savoring your cunt, until her lips are red and her chin is covered in your juices. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>D - Dirty Secret</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carol won’t admit it, at least not without some pushing, but she’s always wanted to put one of those remote controlled vibrators in you during one of those insanely boring work parties you drag her to. Just the idea of the look on your face as you struggled to talk to your boss normally, or the way you’d squirm as you did your best to keep a straight face while talking to your boss, gets Carol really worked up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>E - Experience</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s not crazy experienced or anything, but Carol’s had a few partners (alien and human), so she knows what she’s doing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>F - Favorite Position</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She has two. She loves watching you ride her strap. There’s something ethereal about the way you lose yourself when you ride her. How you toss your head back, and moan as your rock your hips against hers, eagerly chasing your orgasm. You’re always a perfect portrait of pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carol also likes to 69 with you. There’s a desperate urgency in those moments, both of you trying to get the other off. It’s all muffled moans and the slide of sweat-slicked skin. She likes the little whines that leave your lips when you’re close, the way you grind your hips against her face, and how she can feel the vibrations on her own cunt as you fall apart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>G - Goofy</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carol toes the line between goofy and serious. She’s not a statue, but she’s not cracking jokes continuously. There’s the occasional giggle during an awkward moment, or when a teasing comment is made, but most of the time you’re both too busy doing other things to laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>H - Hair</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carol doesn’t mind hair, so she doesn’t really care about what her partner’s got going on down there either. As for Carol, she’ll trim a bit here and there when she has time, but she’s not too concerned about being absolutely completely hairless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>I - Intimacy</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carol is all about it. She showers you with praise, soft touches, and the like. Of course, she has her moments where she likes it hard and rough, but when you’re done she takes the time to take care of you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>J - Jack Off</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d much rather have you there with her, but when you’re not, Carol makes do. She’ll use photos and videos that you’ve sent her, along with her trusty vibrator to get off. You’re both very big fans of phone sex, so you’ll also do that when she’s away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>K - Kinks</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Semi-public sex:</b>
  <span> There’s just something about the thrill of getting caught that makes the experience so much better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Edging:</b>
  <span> Carol likes the way you whine and beg when you get close, and the way you lose it when she finally lets you come.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>L - Location</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Carol does prefer the bedroom because of all the positions available while you and her are in the privacy of your home, there is an element of danger she enjoys when it comes to semi-public sex. So, it’s not abnormal for the two of you to end up going at it in either you or Carol’s office or even the private bathroom on the 6th floor of Avenger’s HQ. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>M - Motivation</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’ve got Carol wrapped around your finger, so there’s quite a list of things you could do to get Carol hot and bothered. But one thing is seeing you in her clothes. She’ll have a full-body meltdown if you wear her jacket. Another thing that gets you both fucked up is watching each other train, and it’s game over if you’re training together. Sparring is akin to foreplay for you two. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>N - NO</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carol’s not into pain play. She cannot and will not hurt you. There aren’t many things that are a hard no for her, but this is one of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>O - Oral</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carol is a giver. It’s not that she doesn’t like to receive, but she loves being the source of your pleasure, especially when she gets to hear the sounds you make while you fall apart. And it goes without saying that she has significant skill when it comes to that department. Carol is very attentive and a quick learner when it comes to the things that make you feel good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>P -Pace</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It depends. There are days when Carol takes it slow, kissing and worshipping every bit of your body just to feel close to you. Then there are other days where the sex is quick and hard, and the end goal is just to satisfy the itch both of you have. Rest assured, both ways are amazing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Q - Quickie</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carol loves them, you love them. It’s a win-win. Some days-- when you’ve been teasing her usually-- the desire is just too intense that she needs you, and a quickie ensues. Though she would rather take her time, pulling you apart slowly, quickies are perfectly fine sometimes too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>R - Risk</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s pretty much down to try anything with you at least once. The 90s, and her subsequent space odyssey, didn’t really leave her with much time to explore her sexuality, so now she’s all for trying new things. Except for pain play, that is still a no for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>S - Stamina</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s good for a couple rounds at least. Certainly no sex marathons for her or anything, but you get at least two orgasms from her before she lets you even think about focusing on her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>T - Toys</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You two use a healthy amount of toys: vibrators, strap-ons, dildos, and more recently a butt plug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>U - Unfair</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carol is quite the tease, mostly because she knows it’ll get a rise out of you, and she likes when you take control. But you do your own fair share of teasing too. Teasing usually comes in the form of racy photos or videos, or a lilting whisper about wanting to fuck during a public function.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>V - Volume</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s always saying the filthiest things. Whispering them into your skin in-between desperate, broken moans. Mumbled praises and promises fall from her lips amongst cries of your name. Carol’s not shy about letting you know how good you make her feel, and she doesn’t want you to be either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>W - Wild Card</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carol is a pretty dominating presence, but she really does love when you get all worked up and start bossing her around. She will happily follow every single one of your grumbled commands, while wearing a shit-eating grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>X - X-Ray</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Carol’s got a nice body. Tan skin pulled taut over lithe muscles. Freckles cover her skin like scattered kisses from the sun. She even has a couple on her hip that you kiss every time you go down on her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Y - Yearning</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her sex drive is pretty normal. You two have sex a couple times a week unless you’re both busy with work or she’s on a mission. That tends to lead to some sort of sexual catharsis whenever you’re both finally free.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Z - ZZZ</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unless she is super tired from the day, Carol tends to fall asleep after you. She’ll pull you on top of her, and run your fingers over your skin or play with your hair until you fall asleep. And then she’ll listen to your deep, even breaths until they lull her to sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If there are any headcanons you want me to expand on, possibly in a full length fic, just let me know! I'd be happy to. </p>
<p>If you liked what I read/want me to write more, leave some kudos or a comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>